


The Veld Within Us

by Yoru_Lun



Series: Wakanda Forever [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Erik and Loki Bromance, Future Fic, Gen, HAH I AM THE FIRST TO USE THAT, I WILL MAKE THAT AS THING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MY TWO BOYS TOGETHER, Ten Years Later, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: The history repeats itself and panther growl at the injustice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am on a roll with the Soulmate AU and Marvel just throw me my new favourite pair. And when characters become my favourite, I tend to make them cry. Hope you guys like this!
> 
> Normal "word" is English while bold "word" is Xhosa.

The mission was going fine until the world was consumed by fiery inferno. The suit took the brunt of it and the kinetic energy discharge pushed back the swarm of men clad in tactical armour converging upon them.

The two of them fought back to back, needing no verbal cues to know each other’s next movement and between the two of them, it doesn’t take them long to subdue their enemy. It was easy enough for them to cut through the assailants, vibranium claws slashing through armours as if it were wet tissue.

That arrogance in his own skill and confidence in the suit’s ability to keep them safe is what brought them to this moment, N’Jadaka choking on his own blood as whatever poison that coated the bullet eat away at him from the inside.

T’Challa had been foolish enough to allow his guard down to dissolve the suit away after the battle and if it weren’t for N’Jadaka’s quick reflex to come in between him and the bullet, he doubted he would even be alive right now.

But that doesn’t mean things are fine because that bullet had managed to slip through a chink in the suit to get to the vulnerable flesh below it and T’Challa was frozen in horror as he watched his mate fell to the ground.

In a flurry of motion, he knocked out the shooter and fell to his own knees by N’Jadaka’s side to gather him in his arms.

“The next words out of your mouth better be ‘I’m sorry.’ and ‘Here’s the antidote’, cuz.” The words come out in short gasp, voice tight with pain and weariness.

And T’Challa doesn’t blame him for it because he could only imagine the pain wrecking his body. He himself is lucky enough the augmentation done by the Heart Shaped Herb had mollified the pain pulsing through their shared bond.

 **“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”** T’Challa apologised, cradling him close to his chest as they waited for help to arrive.

N’Jadaka snorted, pale lips stretched into a shadow of the smarmy smirk that usually adorned his face and his eyes twinkled with amusement despite the pain clouding it.

**“This sure brings back memory.”**

And it does, the parallel of their current situation with the ending of their last fight is not lost to him and his heart clenched in fear at the thought of it.

_No._

He can’t lose N’Jadaka now.

Not when he just got him back.

He will not allow N’Jadaka to die here, so far away from their home when the other had fought and bleed for his place in Wakanda.

N’Jadaka doesn’t deserve this cruelty.

He should be surrounded by the people that has come to love him.

He should have not brought N’Jadaka with him in the first place.

It is his own fault that he is here, cradling his dying mate in his arms.

 **“Remember your promise…….”** N’Jadaka rasped, breath laboured and T’Challa can only wipe the sweats away from his face.

 **“I will. I always do.”** T’Challa shushed him, smoothing out N’Jadaka’s scrunched up brow and kissing his forehead softly in hope of giving him some comfort.

He remembers his promise, he remembers it as if he had made it yesterday when in fact he had made it about a decade ago, sat atop the Vibranium mound with N’Jadaka cradled in his arms much like this.

In their culture, death is not the end. It is more of a stepping off point. They will reach out with both hands as both Bast and Sekhmet lead them into the green veld where they can run forever.

However, he had promised N’Jadaka that he will not bury him in Wakanda despite it being his birth right to be buried amongst the member of the royal line of the Panther. He had promised him that because N’Jadaka refused to be surrounded by the very people who had abandoned him and betrayed his father.

N’Jadaka has found his place in Wakanda and amongst their people but the old scars never healed even if he had made peace with his father’s murder.

Even if it hurts him at the prospect of not seeing his mate in the ancestral plane, he respects his wish to be one with his father, to be by his side in death even if it means being separated from the rest of Wakanda.

**“Just hold on. Shuri is coming soon. She will be mad if you leave her hanging for that episode you promised her.”**

N’Jadaka laughter sounds more like wheezing and T’Challa couldn’t help but smile despite the tears welling in his eyes.

Shuri and N’Jadaka had become fast friend after N’Jadaka had introduced her to the world of Japanese animation and the two of them had bonded over it like a house on fire. It is an endearing sight to see two of his most precious people cuddled up together to watch yet another episode of a tear-jerking animation.

 **“Well you will have to sit with her for the next one.”** _Because I can’t be there anymore_ went unsaid and T’Challa tightened his grip on him, beyond desperate to hold the other half of his soul close.

**“We will watch it together as you recuperate. Now just stay awake.”**

T’Challa patted the tight dreads that N’Jadaka had grown out over the years, fingering the many ornamental beads that had found home in the strands and T’Challa remembers the story behind each of the one N’Jadaka had chosen to wear.

Especially the violet bead encrusted with silver that formed his mark, a symbol that signifies N’Jadaka as the soulmate of Wakanda’s King, as his soulmate.

A wet hand touched his cheek and he didn’t have to look at it to know it is covered in blood but he isn’t able to support its position there because his own hands are busy keeping pressure on the wound and supporting N’Jadaka’s body against his own.

He silently weeps at the resigned look in his mate’s eyes, the awareness of the inevitable shining through the haze of pain.

**“I love you.”**

The words tear at him, hurting him more than anything ever had in his whole life. Words of endearment are rarely said between them, neither needing to verbally say it since their own action speaks louder than the words that went unspoken but whenever it was said, it rang true and resonate deep within their shared bond.

**“I too. I love you. I love you, _Ubambo lwami_. So please, stay with me.”**

T’Challa begged him because he doesn’t think he would be able to survive it if he loose N’Jadaka so soon after losing his own mother. He will not survive the heartbreak of losing his other half, not like this.

Not when it is his own fault.

N’Jadaka gurgled, his chuckle mixing with the blood in his throat and he smiled a bloody smile as his hand slipped away along with his fleeting strength, leaving behind a red handprint on T’Challa cheeks.

T’Challa’s anguished keen are swallowed by the sound of the jet’s engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still thinking on whether I should let Erik live or not. Like on hand, angst factor, on the other hand, mushy recovering fic. 
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> oh yeah almost forgot
> 
> Ubambo lwami means My Soulmate in Xhosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just give me feels and congrats! I decided to keep Erik alive! You guys managed to convince me to keep him
> 
> There's a surprise guest in this!

**“You ought to rest _Ubhuti_.”**

Shuri comes up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he sat by the stasis pod. T’Challa smiled at his sister, the pull of his lips smoothing out some of the weariness etched to his face but it did nothing to conceal the grief in his eyes.

**“I will _Usisi_. Just give me some moment with N’Jadaka.” **

A sigh slipped pass the princess’s lips but she doesn’t press him about it, knowing it would be better to let T’Challa sort through this on his own than forcing him. Besides, she doesn’t have the heart to make her brother suffer more than he already is with his mate being in constant pain despite being put in stasis.

The bond the two of them shared would at least lessen the pain and hasten N’Jadaka’s recovery.

**“Don’t stay up too long. Wakanda need their King.”**

Shuri gives his neck a firm squeeze, hoping the assurance would give him some comfort and leave her brother behind by his mate’s side. It is a heart-breaking sight, to see one of the most powerful man in the world be reduced to this grieving shell of a man.

T’Challa heaved a sigh of his own when the door closed behind his sister’s retreating back, turning his gaze toward the face of his unconscious mate.

Even deep within the stasis, N’Jadaka’s face still scrunched up in pain and T’Challa only felt an echo of it through their shared bond. He could only imagine how much pain his mate is in. He reached out to smooth out N’Jadaka’s brow, caressing his face with fluttering touches in fear of causing him more harm.

They have to put N’Jadaka in stasis after they brought him back, unable to accurately pinpoint what kind of poison that had coated the bullet even with Wakanda’s advanced medical database. Whatever component that make up the poison is not something they had encountered before and Shuri concluded it may be something new made from the leftover alien material that are scattered all over Earth after Thanos’s siege.

T’Challa chest burned in anger as much as his heart clenched with fear.

It had been a close call.

They had nearly loose N’Jadaka three time on the table, the poison ravaging his inside and breaking down his organs with a viciousness that had never been seen before. If it were not for the advancement they had made by leap and bound these past years, T’Chall doubted N’Jadaka would have survived the first few hours.

**“I miss you _Ubambo lwami_. Please open your eyes soon.”**

T’Challa planted a kiss on N’Jadaka’s forehead, fingers skimming over the fluttering pulse on his mate’s neck just to have a physical reassurance that N’Jadaka is still alive despite the fact his vital already being linked to his own Kimoyo Bead.

With a heavy heart, T’Challa departed the healing chamber for his own room.

 

* * *

 

 

Days had turned into weeks and then soon it become months.

N’Jadaka is still not awake despite the poison already been purged from his system.

T’Challa had reached out to every possible solutions, calling in many favours in hope of awakening his unconscious mate but none was successful. Loki had hinted to possibility of his soul being lost within the branches of Yggdrasil and also to put an end to N’Jadaka’s suffering by letting him depart but T’Challa refused to accept that.

He can still feel their bond pulsing strong, N’Jadaka is still alive and he only have to be patient to await his awakening.

He will wait for it even if it would take years.

Every day, T’Challa dutifully slipped into N’Jadaka’s room to visit him, spending as much time as he could with him in between being the King of Wakanda.

Their people are understanding of his plight, mourning along with him because over the years that have passed, N’Jadaka had endeared himself to them and they have accepted him as one of them. They too put effort in researching for any possible way of awakening him, amassing old and new knowledge that would be useful.

The streets of Wakanda that used to be vibrant with colour are now bleak as they all await N’Jadaka’s return.

 

* * *

 

 

T’Challa was halfway across the world for a regulation meeting when a dishevelled Loki appeared by his side, his green eyes bright with a hope that T’Challa had not seen ever since N’Jadaka’s absence.

**_“I found him.”_ **

He is not surprised by the words of his mother’s tongue coming from Loki’s lips, well used by the Silvertongue’s capability to master every known language but he is surprised by what it implied.

After his initial suggestion of letting N’Jadaka peacefully depart and T’Challa’s subsequent rejection, Loki had departed on his self-imposed quest to search for him. Other than T’Challa himself, Loki had been the most adamant about keeping N’Jadaka alive and T’Challa can relate to him.

He is not fully aware what kind of relationship had bloomed between his mate and Aesir Prince but they are fast friend and T’Challa had come to accept that Loki is a permanent addition to Wakanda. It helps that Loki is generous with the centuries of knowledge at his fingertips and between him and Shuri, Wakanda had advanced in many ways.

Hope rise up within him and he let himself be snatched away by the Trickster despite the Doras’ disagreement. They appeared in the familiar room of N’Jadaka’s bedchamber and T’Challa took only a moment to notice Shuri’s teary smile and Okoye’s relaxed posture before his focus zeroed in on the figure propped up on the bed.

**_“Ubambo lwami.”_ **

T’Challa breathed out as he practically teleported to his mate’s side, touching his smiling face with a reverence like never before. He looked into his eyes, holding his gaze for what felt like an eternity as they lose themselves within the bond they shares.

**“Hey’a kitty. Looks like it doesn’t stick this time around too. Guess the nine lives things are real.”**

T’Challa laughed along despite the tears cascading down his face and from the pleased gleam in N’Jadaka’s face, it is totally purposeful.

**“I think twice is enough. My heart can’t handle a third.”**

He held him close, arms embracing his mate’s body with a fierceness born from fear of losing him again.

He thanked Bast for returning his mate to him and most of all, he thanked Loki for the miracle he just made.

He has his mate back with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people are starting to compare Loki and Erik but the two of them are my boy and I will love them equally. So instead of pitching them against each other, I decided for an epic bromance between them. Why make them go against each other when we can have both be good for each other.
> 
> Translation :
> 
> Ubhuti : Brother  
> Usisi : Sister  
> Ubambo Iwami : My Soulmate
> 
> Leave a review on your way out! I would love to know what you think of it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik thinks back of his history with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT EVERYONE HAVE BEEN GIVING THIS FIC AND NOW I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER

Erik leaned back against the mound of pillow supporting his body, sinking into the lush fabric with a pleased sigh.

Physical therapy is never fun, more so when he had been knocked out cold for nearly a year and haven’t been using his muscle for that long.

Shuri and T’Challa are a constant presence by his side, always hovering close after he woke up but they are not always around, their duty as the royalty of Wakanda pulling most of their attention and time away from him.

And Erik understands that.

Glad for it even.

It is not like he doesn’t like having them around, there is only so much smothering he is willing to put up with and it is good that they were called away first before he snapped at all the attention he is pilled with.

Though in place of their absence, Loki had wormed his way in.

Like the royal siblings, he is always close but unlike them, he doesn’t treat him as if he is inept and Erik is glad for his understanding of him not wanting to be coddled. Just because he need to relearn how to move his body again doesn’t mean he can’t live his own life.

Erik is aware that most people are perplexed by his close friendship with Loki but to be honest, he doesn’t blame them for their bewilderment. Loki is just too much of a vapid drama queen who have a penchant for not letting be simple. Not that he himself is any better but Loki is at it like his life depends on it.

Loki understands him in a way that not even his own soulmate does. He is the one who understood Erik the most because he had always been with him right from the beginning.

Erik still remembers the first time he saw Loki, a weirdly dressed white boy who prowled the street of Oakland as if he has nothing to fear about in the world.

His own father had warned him against approaching Loki, gazing at the pale skinned man with a wariness and hostility far more than he would any other white boy. He hadn’t understood why back then but looking back at it now, Erik finally understand why the  Æsir Prince acted the way he did.

He has nothing to fear about when surrounded by mortal men.

Not when they’re unable to do him any harm.

And his father had seen this, well aware of the otherworldly power at Loki’s fingertip.

But Erik had been a curious boy.

He ignored his father’s warning to pursue his own curiosity of the unknown, approaching the lithe yet towering figure of Loki shrouded by the shadow of Oakland park. That was the first of their many encounters and Loki became a semi-permanent fixture in his life, almost like an elder brother that he never has but at the same time quite not.

Loki was there for him when his father was murdered. A constant presence who whispered soft assurance to him as grief consumed him.

Loki doesn’t lie to him nor does he try to divert him away from his chosen path of vengeance but he does offered him advices and tips on how to improve himself.

A God of Fire, Mischief and Chaos Loki may be but he is also the God of Lost Children.

A guardian angel if he must admit.

For children who have no one to turn in their moment of need.

Erik doesn’t know what had happened to lead to Loki attacking New York but he knew it has something to do with his sudden disappearance a couple of years before said attack. While Loki doesn’t frequently visit him much during his adulthood, he does make time to visit every two months at least and his absence during the first few months after their last reunion had been a dead giveaway something was wrong.

Loki always fulfil the oath he made, even if he often tries to weasel out with trickery and out of mischief.

As for the attack itself, well it wasn’t hard for him to get his hands on restricted and classified footages of Loki during it.

What he saw on it is not the Loki he had grown up knowing.

He doesn’t know what the hell happened to make Loki into that crazed creature trapped in the Hulk containment chamber but it must be a true abomination.

Loki always took pride in his appearance, often pampering himself with hours of grooming his curls into the perfect slicked back and Erik couldn’t wrap his head around a Loki who barely bat an eye at the tangled mess his hair had become. Not when the Loki he knew would throw a hissy bitchy fit over a single strand out of order.

The less said about the rest of his appearance at that time, the better.

Erik doesn’t understand how the hell Thor had missed the fact that the Loki standing before him was not the real Loki when the God of Thunder claimed to be his brother for over a millennium.

But for Erik, who knew how much time Loki had spent in learning how to make dread so that Erik can at least have a piece of his own culture, he knows that demented creature hell bent on conquering and subjugating earth is not Loki.

The strategy that Loki used during said invasion is laughable and Erik had practically learned his own tactical strategies he employed in battlefield at Loki’s knees.

He knew for a fact Loki is a brilliant tactician and the methods he used to put it into motions is just not _Loki_.

If Loki had truly been trying to conquer earth, no one would be able to see him coming nor would they be able to stop him until he already has everyone under his thumb.

He is not known as the God of Lies and Trickery for nothing after all.

Loki worked best in the shadow and behind the scene and in a world that is basically wrought by it, Loki could have easily done it, especially when he has time on his side. For a being like Loki who lived for millennia, he only simply has wait the human out because he will outlive them all.

So when Loki had reappeared in his life again nearly a decade after their last reunion with an intergalactic war at his heels, it had been so easy for him to accept his explanation of what had happened during their separation. It was easy for him to convince T’Challa to take in the Æsir refugees, to accept Loki at his words only when he spoke of Thanos.

Goddamned motherfucking Thanos who Erik took great pleasure in offing for all the pain he caused Loki.

Never let it be said that Erik is not protective over those he considered as his and Loki has been his right from start. It is his turn now to shield Loki from the world when Loki had been doing it for him all his life.

The war ended with many casualties on both side but they managed to pull through and Thanos fell, claimed by the very thing he had been trying to court. Erik had very nearly lost Loki that day, who had sacrificed a great deal of himself in order to defeat Thanos but they survived.

Now, ten years after the Infinity War, as aptly named by the Æsir, peace had reigned for a while before nations rise again against each other now that there is no more common threat to band together over.

Erik should have known the peace wouldn’t last but it had been worthwhile when it lasted.

Loki and the remnants of the Æsir are a permanent addition to Wakanda, their centuries old advanced knowledge a great boost to Wakanda’s pool of knowledge and it didn’t hurt that they basically introduced them to a whole new field of science in the form of _magic._

Erik had always seen Loki’s green magic as the most amazing thing and had always thought it would be useful for the betterment of his people’s life. So to now see it being freely used by his own people, it is a sight he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline, what timeline, Imma doing this for the sake of my two boys.
> 
> So as for Loki being the God of Lost Children, well I think it is poetic and ironic because he too is a lost child amongst the Aesir Gods. And also the facts of his kids being taken from him (I am very much ignoring Thor : Ragnarok because I love Hela and Fenrir as Loki's kids. Fight me on that). Loki made it as his thing to help out kids who have no one to turn to and over the years he became the patron for it. Even if it is not widely known as much as his other title.
> 
> It is an idea that I have been toying with, about Loki being a guardian angel who have been looking out for the Avengers ever since they were kids. So I decided to mash it up with my current one. 
> 
> Leave a review on the way out! I would love to know what you guys think of this update!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review on the way out! I would love to know what you guys think of this fic!


End file.
